In the oil and gas industry, it is sometimes necessary to provide ground cover mats with sufficient strength to support heavy equipment and transport trucks over wet or disturbed ground. It is desirable if such mats interlock in a convenient and secure manner.
A number of prior art ground cover mats exist however, they are frequently difficult and complicated to connect and are expensive to produce. Further, the connection systems frequently fail breaching the structural integrity of the ground cover. What is needed is an improved ground cover mat that is simple and relatively inexpensive, that has sufficient strength to support heavy equipment, and which can be interlocked in a convenient and secure manner.